Here I Am!
by NEO Lee'90
Summary: "Sekali-kali jujurlah." Aku mengusap pelan rambutnya. Dia menatapku. Tapi sejurus kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dan mengambil posisi seolah mau tidur. "Aku lelah, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri." Hakyeon sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. LeoN/NEO. BXB. OS.


**Pair** : LeoN/Neo

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Galau '3'

 **Length** : Ficlet/One Shot

 **Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

 **Summary** : "Sekali-kali jujurlah." Aku mengusap pelan rambutnya. Dia menatapku. Tapi sejurus kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dan mengambil posisi seolah mau tidur. "Aku lelah, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri." Hakyeon sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 **Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Aku tersenyum melihat layar ponselku. Aku baru saja pulang dari musikalku. Melelahkan, tapi aku menyukainya. Melihat akun sns-ku, dan tersenyum saat ada sebuah status yang lewat. Cha Hakyeon. Memposting sebuah foto berisi ke-enam member dalam bentuk kertas. Semacam em... orang-orangan dari kertas berbadan sumo tapi dengan wajah kami. Dan anehnya... dia menempatkanku di urutan pertama. Kenapa? Bukannya dia yang seharusnya berada di barisan itu. Ah... aku tau, agar aku hanya berdampingan dengannya, keke.

Meskipun hubungan kami akhir-akhir ini tidak baik-baik saja, yah... dia terlihat sensitif belakangan ini, dan aku sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya tapi diacuhkan, biarkan saja. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri, bahwa aku saat ini tengah merindukannya. Jadwal musikalku membuat tak bisa banyak berinteraksi dengan dia, ataupun dengan member yang lainnya. Tak bisa berlama-lama menatap wajahnya karena aku harus latihan dan dia pun disibukkan dengan jadwalnya sendiri. Saat konser pun seperti itu, karena jadwal musikalku, aku harus bolak-balik dari Korea-Jepang. Dan semua itu sangat menyita waktu juga tenagaku. Jadi saat aku tiba di Jepang sudah disibukkan dengan persipan, saat konser berlangsung aku tak bisa hanya fokus padanya, aku harus membahagiakan penggemar, dan saat konser berakhir mataku sudah tak kuat lagi, aku butuh istirahat.

Jadi, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana aku begitu merindukannya. Meskipun kami sudah jarang berinteraksi seperti dulu, hanya dengan menatap wajahnya dan memastikan bahwa dia baik- baik saja pun aku tak apa.

Aku kembali menatap layar ponselku. Real Vixx Japan mengupload fotonya sedang berkutat dengan kertas tadi dan juga dia tengah makan malam dengan Ken dan Hyuk. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja.

Kuletakkan ponsel di meja samping tempat tidurku dan bersiap untuk tidur. Besok pagi aku harus berangkat ke Jepang lagi.

.

.

Pesawat yang kutumpangi baru saja mendarat di Jepang. Kurentangkan tanganku guna melemaskan otot-otot yang menggumpal. Bergegas turun dan menuju hotel tempat member menginap.

Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, karena kami harus melakukan gladi resik. Aku mengawasinya dalam diam, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna ungunya itu. Seperti anggur, manis dan memabukkan.

.

.

Tiba saat konser. Oke... kami begitu menikmati suasana dalam konser. Rasa lelah tergantikan oleh teriakan fans. Para Starlight begitu bersemangat, dan kami mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan kami untuk menghibur mereka. Fokus pada posisi masing-masing, meskipun beberapa kali aku tetap mencuri pandang pada Hakyeon, dia terlihat sedikit pucat, beberapa kali dia mengusap keringat dengan punggung tangannya. Hingga tanpa disadari konser sudah berakhir dan sekarang saatnya _encore_.

Love Equation menjadi penutup pada malam itu. Kami bernyanyi dengan gembira. Tiba saat _part_ kami harus berpasang-pasangan, inilah yang kusuka dari lagu ini, kami diharuskan berinteraksi dengan pasangan masing-masing. Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan sebelum mendekatinya. Karena situasi yang tidak mendukung, aku tidak yakin dia yang akan menghampiriku terlebih dahulu. Tapi, tunggu... sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ya Tuhan... ada apa dengannya? Dia ada sosok _leader_ yang kuat. Dia kenapa?

Dengan cepat aku mengampirinya dan merangkul pundaknya. Bernyanyi dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kulihat dia menutup kedua matanya dengan cepat, menyeka matanya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar mengelabui kita semua, Cha Hakyeon, kau kenapa?.

Tak kubiarkan dia jauh dariku setelah itu. Aku selalu mengawasinya, mengikutinya. Merangkulnya lagi, kali ini dengan si _magnae_ , dan dia membalas rangkulanku dengan erat. Menemaninya saat akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, menggenggam erat tangannya. Tapi, meskipun dia seolah menanggapiku, sebenarnya kalau kalian perhatikan dengan seksama, dia tetaplah mengabaikanku.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menangis. Kalian semua adalah kekuatanku. Tolong tetap bersamaku. Aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Terimakasih." Itulah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum konser ini benar-benar barakhir. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, pasti!

.

.

Dia sudah menghilang, sejak konser usai dia sudah tak ada. Bahkan dia melewatkan ritual makan-makan bersama seusai konser. Apa keadaannya seburuk itu?

Aku mendekati _manager_ kami, dan berbisik di telinganya. Dia terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Kunci cadangan kamar Hakyeon. Kebetulan kali ini kami menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri. Aku meninggalkan acara makan-makan itu diam-diam. Aku harus menemuinya.

.

.

Kubuka perlahan pintu kamar di depanku. Cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur memenuhi ruangan itu.

" _Ne_ , Minhyukie..." samar-samar kudengar suara Hakyeon. Minhyukie? Jangan bilang kalau dia sedang menelepon Minhyuk. Aku mendengus kesal. Ada aku di sini, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?

"Ah... sekarang sudah lebih baik. Maaf aku selalu mengganggumu."

"..."

" _Ne_... selamat tidur. Sampai jumpa."

"..."

"Iya.. iya... kau cerewet sekali." Kekehan dari Hakyeon menutup percakapan itu. Kamar kembali hening. Kulihat dia terdiam di atas ranjangnya. Menatap kosong ke bawah. Kalian tidak akan pernah melihatnya seperti itu jika ada kamera di sekitanya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Duduk tepat di depannya. Dia masih belum sadar dengan kehadiranku. Seberat apakah bebanmu?

"Yeoni- _ya_..." aku memegang bahunya pelan.

Dia tersentak, terlihat sekali kalau dia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku, dia sangat terkejut.

"Leo- _ya_... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana caramu masuk?" jawabnya tergagap.

Kau memanggilku Leo saat kita hanya berdua? Baiklah... kali ini kumaafkan.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu. Kenapa?" aku langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan sepertinya." Elaknya.

"Sekali-kali jujurlah." Aku mengusap pelan rambutnya. Dia menatapku. Tapi sejurus kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dan mengambil posisi seolah mau tidur.

"Aku lelah, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri." Hakyeon sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Aku menatapnya datar. Apa salahnya jujur padaku. Sedangkan pada Minhyuk... ish, aku jadi kesal.

Aku pindah ke sisi ranjang yang lainnya dan ikut merebahkan badanku di sebelahnya. Kutarik selimutnya agar menutupi badanku juga. Dia membuka matanya, pandangan kami bertemu. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kita mendapat bagian kamar sendiri-sendiri kali ini. Kalau kau mengantuk kembalilah ke kamarmu!" Terdengar protes dari mulutnya.

Aku menepuk pucuk kepalanya gemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau bercerita padaku? Kenapa harus Minhyuk? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa aku tidak berarti bagimu?" cecarku. Dia memainkan ujung selimutnya sambil menghindari mataku.

"Aku... aku tidak mau membebanimu," jawabnya pelan.

"Beban? Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?" Aku menatapnya tajam. Jawaban macam apa itu!

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tolong jangan memaksaku. Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku mau tidur." Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangiku.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Si keras kepala Cha Hakyeon.

Mencoba berdamai dengan egoku. Ku ulurkan tangan untuk menggapai tubuhnya. Membalikkan badannya untuk menghadapku dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Menepuk pelan bahu ringkih itu.

"Kau tidak ingin menangis? Keluarkan saja. Aku akan menemanimu."

Dia hanya diam. Yang pasti, beberapa saat kemudian kaos bagian depanku terasa basah. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Aku menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Melihat pucuk kepala di bawahku.

Kau harus tau. Aku di sini, selalu ada untukmu.

.

.

END

PS. Bhakss... ending yang buruk, bingung banget cara ngakhirinnya gimana, maafkan saya :'v

Pengen bikin ff dengan ide cerita ini sejak kejadian itu, tapi bingung nulisnya, kemaren aja pas buka draf tiba-tiba nemu bahan, yasyudahlah... anggap saja nostalgia ,. Dan entah kalian sadar atau tidak, semenjak kejadian di panggung itu, hubungan mereka jadi membaik keesokan harinya, dan berlanjut sampai saat ini... dan di tiap konser babeh jadi deket2 emak, ngejagain, mungkin babeh beneran bertindak setelah kejadian itu, khawatir sama keadaan emak, jadinya ngalah dia... eaaa... #membaperkandiri. Soalnya emak udah bosen ngalah mulu, gantian babeh yang usaha, hahaha :v #ketawanista

Semoga berkenanlah. Babeh makin berani aja interaksi sama emak akhir-akhir ini. Semangat, beh!

Ah ya, maaf kalo susunan konsernya ngaco, namanya juga ff, mwehehe #ngeles

Ah satu lagi, maaf juga karena saya tidak menjawab beberapa review berupa pertanyaan kemaren. Saya orangnya raguan, jadi kalo mau jawab lewat PM maju-mundur mulu, ujung2nya nggak jadi, jeongmal mianhamnida... T_T. FF Bodoh! Benar-benar berhenti sampai di situ, saya juga nggak tau alasannyaaaaaaa TT_TT


End file.
